


The Morning After the Night Before.

by Birdcagedlovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Brits 2014, Riding, Rimming, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdcagedlovers/pseuds/Birdcagedlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up hungover from the Brits and decides to wake harry up in a less conventional way.</p><p>-</p><p>Or, Louis wakes Harry up with a blowjob then Harry rides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before.

The cool morning sun shone through the thin curtain lighting up the bed room and the two figures that lay sleeping on the bed. Their naked bodies were flooded by the morning light, the duvet bunched at their hips revealing their tattooed torsos.  Clothes were strewn around the room where they had been carelessly thrown the previous night as its occupants came in drunk from the Brit awards. After winning two awards, they agreed to celebrate at the after party where one drink led to another, which led to another and another until it was 3 o’clock in the morning and they were a lot drunker than they had originally planned to get.

On the bed Louis stirred, winching at the sun hitting his face, he rolled over to see at which ungodly hour he had woken up at. 10:07, not ungodly at all but with the fuzz of the remaining alcohol in his system it was still a little bit too early. The faint ache of a hangover was evident in his head, he was just glad that he was glad that he wasn’t feeling sick. The body next to him, belonging to Harry, was illuminated by the sun invading the otherwise lifeless room as he slept peacefully next to him, unaware of the sun beaming into the room. The black ink of his tattoos stood out against the tanned skin shining in the yellow light. Louis rolled onto his side and relished in the beauty of his boyfriend, his eyes scanned over the tattoos that littered Harry's skin and fitted so well with his own. Reaching out, Louis laid his hand on Harry's chest watching it rise and fall as Harry slept. The warmth from Harry's naked skin radiated onto Louis’ soft touch. Louis couldn't believe how lucky he was to land someone as beautiful and charming as Harry. From the moment they were put into a band three years ago when Louis had fallen in love with the innocent 16 year old boy, to now a 20 year old man, Louis loved him the more and more each day. Every time he noticed one of Harry's tiny quirks that only he knew about, the snort he makes when he laughs too much, the way his brow furrows when he doing a crossword or trying to come up with another god awful knock-knock joke, or how he whimpers when he’s about to come, Louis falls in love with him a little bit more. Whenever Louis looked at Harry, whether they were in public or in private, it felt like they were the only two people in the world, the only person that mattered in Louis’ world was Harry.

Louis grazed his finger tips over the sleeping boy’s nipples, gently pinching them causing them to harden. He was careful not to wake Harry; he had other plans for how that was going to happen. Louis’ fingers teased their way down Harry's torso tracing the outline of his butterfly tattoo, down to the trial of hair that led from Harry's belly button to under the duvet. Beneath the duvet Harry's cock was hard, pushing up forming a bump in the fabric. Louis smirked, of course he was hard, sometimes it was really hard being in a relationship with a 20 year who has the libido of a 16 year old, really hard. Louis’ own cock hard beneath his legs, but before he could relieve the tension he had to wake up Harry.

Louis pulled back the duvet letting Harry's cock fall back against his tanned stomach. Louis crawled over and knelt between Harry's legs, wrapping his hand around Harry's shaft. He gave it a few experimental strokes making sure it was a full hardness before starting his mammoth task of waking Harry up. This was a regular occurrence in the Tomlinson/Styles household, whoever woke first usually woke the other up with a blow job unless they were in a rush for a meeting or interview. Louis licked from the base of Harry's erection to the tip running his tongue along Harry's slit using his saliva as lube. Louis ran his tongue around the head of Harry's cock, taking it in his mouth and sucking slowly, keeping his eyes on Harry to check for any signs of his waking. Taking as much of Harry's cock into his mouth he could, Louis licked around the shaft as the head hit the back of his throat. Determined to take more, Louis willed himself through and took more or less three quarters of Harry's cock down. Reaching up Louis massaged Harry's balls as he deep throated his erection, making sure to make this blow job the best thing Harry would wake up to in a while. Pulling off Harry's cock Louis ran his tongue over Harry's balls as he stroked his cock, taking Harry's balls in his mouth he sucked on them gently. He had begun a steady rhythm of stroking, as he reached the head he twisted his wrist and squeezed, maximising Harry's pleasure. Letting Harry's balls fall from his mouth, Louis blew over the wet balls causing them to pull up towards Harry's body. Louis returned to sucking on the head, the saltiness of Harry's pre come filling his taste buds, he thrived off the taste it made him determined for more. He noticed that Harry bean to stir, his head lolled back and forth gently and his brow furrowed. Louis knew that he was about to open his eyes any second.

Coming around from a dreamless sleep Harry could feel the unmistakable feel of Louis’ mouth around his cock. Not feeling 100% human he kept his eyes closed until he felt a bit more with it, with the help of Louis’ talented mouth that wasn’t long. He opened his eyes and looked down to be greeted with the best thing to see first thing in the morning; Louis’ eyes looking passed his delicate eyelashes deep into his own and his lips were wrapped around Harry's hard cock, teasing it with his tongue.

“Fuck.” Harry whimpered as he watched his boyfriend take advantage of his hard cock. Louis’ fringe had fallen in front of his eyes but he was too committed to the blow job to care. Without speaking Harry reached down and moved the hair from Louis’ face so he could see properly what Louis was doing, adding visuals to the pleasure. Harry kept his hand in Louis’ fluffy hair as comfort and reassurance; he wasn’t pushing him down or controlling him, there was no rush to reach his orgasm, nor was Louis in any rush to get him there. Harry closed his eyes again laying his head back onto the pillow, putting his spare hand behind his head. Stroking his hand through Louis’ hair, Harry gave Louis silent approval of what he was doing. Louis couldn't believe how hot Harry looked like this, his chest was rising and falling faster than usual, he’s mouth parted slightly letting out acute moans. Now that Harry was awake Louis could bring his A game, he began to take Harry most of the way down and back again, groaning as he took Harry deeper. The vibrations from Louis’ moans ran through Harry's body like electricity, he threw his head back and groaned. Gripping onto Louis’ hair he thrust up causing Louis to take the remainder of his cock down without and trouble. Louis ran his hands up Harry's torso and toyed with his nipples, rolling them between his forefinger and thumb adding to the sensations that rushed through Harry's body. He didn't think he could last much longer but he wanted to make the most of this. He moved his hand from behind his head and Louis’ head and gripped onto the sheet beneath him, both of his hands were holding onto the sheets as Louis continued to work his cock. Harry's hips were thrusting up into Louis’ waiting mouth as Louis massaged his balls and nipples. Louis made sure that his tongue was touching Harry's cock as it slid in and out of his mouth, running up and down the shaft. One of Louis’ hands gripped onto Harry's hips to still his movements, his thumb pushing down to hopefully cause a bruise. Louis flicked his tongue back and forth across the head of Harry's cock alternating between quick and fast movements earning a guttural moan from the younger man. Harry felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he was close.

“Lou, I'm close...” Harry moaned. Louis released his grip on Harry's hip and took Harry's cock all the way down. Harry began fucking up into Louis’ mouth once mouth, holding onto the sheets for leverage. As his orgasm neared Harry's thrusts became erratic and messy, he began to whimper, the very sound that Louis adored. Louis was groaning around Harry's cock him encouraging him towards his final release. Harry's breathing came in quick short bursts, he was there. His abs were clenching highlighting the muscles, added with the sun, Harry looked like an Adonis. As his orgasm hit his body, Harry's toes curled into the sheet, his back arched off the bed and he thrusted into Louis’ mouth one final time before falling back defeated. His hands still wrapped in the sheet. Louis continued to suck Harry through his orgasm, milking every last drop of the salty liquid from Harry's cock, swallowing with ease. Louis pulled off Harry’s cock and lay by his side.

“Morning.” He said; his voice hoarse from the throat fucking not helped by the celebrations form the night before.

“Morning.” Harry replied, in his husky morning voice, barely able to speak.

“Enjoy that?” Louis smirked, he knew that Harry had enjoyed that but he wanted to hear him say it.

“Very much so. The best way to wake up is to wake up with your mouth around me.”

“I’ll remember that.” Louis’ own cock had been void of contact through the whole ordeal and was now begging for contact, leaking pre come over the sheet. Harry noticed and reached over, holding it in his hand, enjoying the fact that Louis was this hard simply from just sucking him off.

“Do you want me to do something about this?” Harry slowly moved his hand up Louis’ cock, swiping his thumb across the swollen head. Louis dropped his head back giving Harry the silent answer he had hoped for. Leaning into Louis’ neck Harry kissed just behind his ear and whispered to him.

“What do you want, babe? Hand job or do you want me to ride you?” Louis couldn't believe how dirty Harry's mouth could be, but he made sure that he took advantage of it.

“I want...” Louis choked on his words; Harry's hand was stroking him so slowly, too slowly. He loved seeing Louis like this, so wrecked but from minimal contact. It made a change from the dominating figure Louis usually was in the bedroom.

“I want to be inside you, Haz.” Louis’ words were like music to Harry’s ears. Harry moved from beside Louis and straddled his chest facing away so that Louis had full view of Harry's arse. Louis brought his hand down sharply against Harry's skin causing him to gasp. Louis leant over and fished out the lube from the bedside drawer as Harry licked up the pre come from Louis’ cock. Louis’ actions faltered as he felt the wet heat of Harry's mouth around him. As Harry leaned forward to suck at Louis’ cock, collecting the pre come in his mouth, he revealed his hole to Louis, still stretched from their afternoon fuck the day before. Louis lubed up two of his fingers and placed them at Harry's hole, teasing the entrance and spreading the lube. Harry took more of Louis’ cock into his mouth and was rewarded with two fingers entering his hole, Harry groaned around Louis’ cock. Louis closed his eyes to focus himself; the struggle of opened Harry up whilst Harry's mouth was working miracles on his cock was a colossal.  Once again he was rewarded, this time with Louis’ other hand finding its way to Harry's cock, stroking it back to hardness, the dull throb of oversensitivity heightening Harry's sense. If one thing impressed Louis about Harry it was his ability to get an erection in record time after having already come. As Harry took more of Louis’ cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the head and down that shaft, making sure it was worth Louis’ while, Louis massaged Harry's prostate. The more pleasure Louis received from Harry, the more pleasure he gave back. Harry pulled off Louis’ cock, unable to carry on with Louis massaging his prostate; he moved his lips to the thin layer of skin covering Louis’ hips and bit the skin, sucking hard enough to cause a mark, taking note of how pretty the mark looked against Louis’ skin. Louis leant forward and tried to lick at Harry's hole the best he could from this awkward position. He ran his tongue alongside his fingers, teasing the stretched skin. Louis moved his fingers from inside Harry and from around his cock, and parted his arse cheeks exposing his hole; he sucked at the rim and teased the hole with the point of his tongue, Harry groaning almost continuously as he went back to worshipping Louis’ cock. Feeling he was close to coming he pulled away from Harry's hole.

“Turn around,” Louis tapped on Harry's arse to get him to move. Reluctantly, Harry pulled off Louis’ cock and spun around, Louis couldn't believe how wreaked he looked, his lips were red and his eyes had glazed over, all from just sucking Louis off for less than 5 minutes. Suddenly regretting waking up first, he would’ve loved to have woken up to see Harry like this.

Straddling Louis’ hips Harry reached behind him and lined Louis’ cock up with his hole. Harry's body was covered in a veneer of sweat; Louis reached forward and rubbed his hand across Harry's chest before pushing Harry's fallen hair out of his face. Harry sank down taking Louis all the way in, the feeling of Harry's hole enveloping his cock caused Louis’ head fall back exposing his neck. Harry littered Louis’ neck with kisses and moaned into the skin enjoying the feeling of being filled. Louis shifted his hips and thrust up grinding his and Harry's hips together. Harry lay flat against Louis’ chest mixing their sweat and body heat together. Louis bent his knees and began to fuck up into Harry, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Harry's heavy, quivering breath was hitting the clammy skin Louis’ neck and ear; the sounds that Harry was making were delightful for Louis. Harry rocked his hips down to meet Louis’ thrusts both helping each other towards their climaxes. Harry sat back placing his hands on Louis’ thighs, and began to move his hips in a figure of eight.

“Fuck you look so pretty like this, so pretty on my cock.” Louis praised. Louis placed his hands on Harry's thighs and felt the muscles straining as Harry fucked himself on Louis’ cock. Louis’ cock hit Harry's prostate on each forward movement. Every time Harry's prostate was massaged his cock spilled more pre come onto Louis’ abs. Louis was nearing the edge pretty quickly and he knew he had to get Harry there as well. He wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock and let Harry push himself into his fist as well as pushing back on his cock. Harry's held fell back as he became a groaning mess above Louis; his eyes were clenched tight as he neared his second orgasm in under an hour. Louis and Harry began moaning in unison; Louis sat up and let Harry rock himself back and forth, his cock rubbing against Louis’ abs. Placing one hand on the small of Harry's back and the other on his neck Louis brought Harry's head in for a kiss. It was the first kiss of the morning and it was perfect, Harry could taste the remnants of his come inside Louis’ mouth as their tongues moved against each other. Harry gripped onto the back of Louis’ head and threw his head back groaning out load as he began to come over Louis’ abs, painting the skin with his come. Louis kissed along Harry's jaw line and groaned in his ear as Harry's hole tightened around his cock. Harry's body became lax as he came down from his orgasm; he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder nipping at the skin moaning into the elder boy’s ear. Louis continued to fuck Harry through his orgasm listening to the groans of approval from Harry. It didn't take much before Louis was coming inside of Harry, his mind went blank and he bit down on Harry's shoulder as his body surrendered to his orgasm, not able to form words as he shuddered against Harry, emptying his come inside of him. The couple lay there for a few minutes, Louis still inside Harry until his cock had softened and fallen from inside of Harry.

After coming down from their highs, Louis went into the en suite and brought out a towel, wiping Harry's come from his abs, he cleaned up Harry's leaking hole the best he could.

“So what have you got planned for today?” Harry questioned as Louis came out of the en suite and joined him on the bed, pulling the duvet off the floor to cover their bottom halves.

“I wasn't planning on moving very far.” Louis cuddled into Harry's side, and played with Harry's necklace as they spoke.

“That fine by me. You’re the perfect hangover cure.” Harry replied, content on spending the day in bed with the promise of many more orgasms to come. Louis laid his head on Harry's chest listening to his breathing and heart beat. Harry traced the bumps in Louis’ spine with his delicate fingertips enjoying the intimacy between them. The silent declaration of love made Louis glow inside, he loved these moments when it was just them no one else. Harry was right; this was the perfect hangover cure.


End file.
